


an overdue reunion

by Jace_Diaz_Of_Hell



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, god i love family fics, they are sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jace_Diaz_Of_Hell/pseuds/Jace_Diaz_Of_Hell
Summary: Nebula sees her sister again, along with a new face.
Relationships: Nebula & Catsiopeia





	an overdue reunion

It’s one of her days off. A rare day where she can relax, in her own apartment even. Not a hotel, not the ship they use to travel. Basically, Nebula is in heaven. She gets to sleep in, and when she wakes up she doesn’t have to go through the agonizingly long process that is getting herself ready for photos by the public. 

She pesters Pepurr into joining her for breakfast, and then she sits on the couch and messes around with her guitar while they scroll through options of what are available to watch. After some corny action movie, she decides she’s going to take a nap, because she  _ never  _ gets enough sleep on work days.

Pepurr leaves again, and she turns off the lights and then lies down on the couch.

She’s had her eyes closed for all of five minutes- not even  _ asleep  _ yet- when the knocking on the door starts. She ignores it, thinking its probably a solicitor and hoping they’ll go away. And that’s when the knocking turns into  _ pounding.  _

Nebula lets out a sigh and rolls off the couch, wondering who it is and what they want. She snaps on the lights and opens the door.

Instantly, all traces of exhaustion vanish as she looks into her little sister’s face.

Her  _ injured  _ little sisters face.

“Hi,” Catsi says softly, her voice a little awkward. “I wasn’t sure where to go.”

Nebula pulls her in by her arm, checking her over. There’s no glaringly bad wounds, just grazes from the blaster, but Nebula’s heart sticks in her throat.

“Catsi,” She breathes, two dozen questions welling up in her throat-  _ where have you been, where does it hurt worst, why did you run that day, are you okay-  _ but she settles for pulling her little sister into a hug. She can’t crush Catsi to her the way she meant to, and then something- or some _ one  _ starts fussing, and Nebula pulls away, noticing for the first time the little bundle in her arms.

Nebula reaches out, and Catsi looks hesitant, but lets her. Nebula carefully peels back the blankets, and gasps.

That is a  _ baby.  _

A baby that has a lot of her sisters more feline features. 

A baby with a  _ hand  _ for a tail. 

“Who’s this little guy?” She asked, her voice soft. 

“Nebby,” Catsiopeia says, “Meet your newest nephew.” 

Nebula gasps and looks up at Catsi, and her baby sister nods. “He was born late last night.” She says, and its just then that Nebula realizes how  _ exhausted  _ her sister looks. “Let me tell you, it was a  _ bitch  _ to give birth, his little hands were everywhere. He’s so much like his-”

And she stumbles suddenly. Nebula reaches out on impulse, steadying her and guiding her to sit down on the couch. Catsiopeia has seemed to lose her train of thought, just looking down at the baby. At her son.

“He’s so little.” She whispers, and then looks up at Nebula, tears in her eyes. “I don’t know how to take care of him.”   
  
_ Neither do I,  _ Nebula wants to say, but she doesn’t. This is the first time she’s seen her sister since that day in the alleyway, and the first time they’ve had a conversation in years. Catsi came to  _ her  _ for help, for comfort, even after all that had happened. 

“Hey, its okay.” Nebula says, and sits down beside her. “We can call Mom and Dad, it’ll b-”

“No!” Catsiopeia says, her voice loud and panicked, just before she bursts into tears. “I don’t- they’re going to-”

And Nebula  _ feels  _ the heartache that her baby sister must be experiencing in her bones. She pulls her into a hug, careful of the baby. Finally, Catsi sobs out, “they’re gonna be so disappointed in me!” And Nebula’s heart  _ breaks.  _

“No, Catsi, they won’t be. They’re going to be  _ so excited  _ to see you again. You’re their baby, and you’re coming back with a baby of your own. You’re going to make their  _ day.”  _

“I left them!” Catsi says. 

“And they’ll welcome you back, the same way they have me.” Nebula tells her, keeping her voice soft. She pulls her sister closer, so that she’s almost cradling her. Catsi bounces the baby gently, to keep him from fussing, and hiccups. “It’ll be okay, Cats. I promise.”

She swallows and looks up at Nebula, and for a moment it feels like they’re twelve and six again. Like there’s nothing in the world more important than her baby sister. 

“Promise?” Catsiopeia asks, her voice quiet.

“I promise.” Nebula says, and smooths back her little sister’s hair, running her fingers through it. Catsi nods and yawns, and Nebula reaches out her hands.

“Give me the baby.” She says, her voice soft. “And you nap for a while. I’ll get things sorted out to have our family meet us- you gotta recover. And this way, you don’t have to do that  _ and  _ do all the work with, um…”

“His name is Bristle.” Catsiopeia says, her voice exhausted. There’s a pause, and then, “Us?”

Nebula laughs as she carefully takes Bristle- her  _ nephew,  _ God, she’s not over the fact that the baby of the family is a  _ Mom-  _ out of Catsi’s arms.

“You didn’t think I was gonna let you take off after not seeing you for so long, did you?” Nebula asks. “We’re between tours right now. I can write music just as easily from the ship as I can here. Though explaining it to my bodyguard might be a little tricky…”

Catsi tears up at that, and flings herself at Nebula. She manages to wrap an arm around her little sister while still supporting the baby, and presses a kiss to her head.

“I’ve got you, Catsi.” She tells her. “And that’s not gonna change. Now, go to sleep.”

Catsiopeia nods and lies down on the couch, and Nebula heads off to her room with the baby, taking sure to heed her sister’s half-asleep warning not to shake the baby’s hands.

Looking down at him, she remembers another baby face, fourteen years ago. She remembers her child hands, feeling soft scales and looking down into a face that was one black eye, one normal.

Now she looks down at this new child, one black eye, one normal, and repeats the words she did then.

“I’m your Auntie. Auntie Neb.” She whispers, and presses a small kiss to his forehead. “I think we’re gonna get along great, Bristle.”


End file.
